Additive manufacturing systems that generate three-dimensional objects on a layer-by-layer basis have been proposed as a potentially convenient way to produce three-dimensional objects in small quantities.
The quality of objects produced by such systems may vary widely depending on the type of additive manufacturing technology used. Generally, low quality and low strength objects may be producible using lower cost systems, whereas high quality and high-strength objects may be producible using higher cost systems.